theclosinglogosfandomcom-20200213-history
Walt Disney Pictures
1st Logo (December 21, 1937-June 21, 1985) Logo: TBA FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The opening/closing theme of the film. Availability: Ultra common. Seen on films during the era. Editor’s Note: An in-credit logo. 2nd Logo (December 22, 1972-July 12, 1973) Nicknames: “Tinker Bell”, “‘70s Tinker Bell” Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Near extinction. Seen during Disney’s 50th anniversary. Editor’s Note: None. 3rd Logo (October 7, 1983-December 25, 1998) Logo: TBA FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Ultra common. Seen on films during the era. Editor’s Note: Same as the 1st logo. 4th Logo (June 21, 1985-December 12, 2006) Nicknames: “The Castle”, “‘80s Castle”, “Ultra Common Castle” Logo: On an indigo background, we see a pale white castle wiping from above with the “shower of light”. A flash forms “WALT DiSNEY” (in its famous script). “PICTURES” fades in below the script. An arc forms all the way to the “W”. Variant: Starting in 1990, the background is blue, the castle is light blue and the arc stops by the “W”. FX/SFX: Flash animation. Music/Sounds: A majestic theme that is based on “When You Wish Upon a Star”, composed by John Debney. Music/Sounds Variants: * On some films like Return to Snowy River, it is silent. * On some films such as Tarzan, Pocahontas and The Emperor’s New Groove, the opening theme plays over the logo. * Some films such as Flight of the Navigator, The Rescuers Down Under as well as the 1997 VHS of The Little Mermaid, the music is off-sync. In this variant, the logo’s animation is slow and choppy (it looks more like somebody sliding a sheet of paper) and the light is not as apparent. Availability: Ultra common. * The first film to use this logo was Return to Oz. * The original variant appears on 1985 to 1990 films. * The later variant appears on 1990 to 2006 films. * The last film overall to use this logo was The Fox and the Hound 2. Editor’s Note: A nicely done logo. 5th Logo (April 15, 1988) Logo: On a dark blue background, we see the script from before in blue writing. “PICTURES” appears below. A line draws between the two. FX/SFX: CGI. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extinct. Only appeared at the end of Return to Snowy River. Editor’s Note: None. 6th Logo (November 22, 1995-June 29, 2007) Nicknames: “The Castle II”, “‘90s Castle”, “CGI Castle”, “Ultra Common Castle II” Logo: On a blue background, we see a castle, redone in CGI with the camera zooming out. The same animation applies with the 4th logo. FX/SFX: CGI. Music/Sounds: A bombastic fanfare composed by Randy Newman. On Monsters, Inc., The Incredibles and Ratatouille, the opening theme plays over the logo. At the end of films, we hear flags waving and a pixie dust sound. Availability: Very common. * The first film to use this logo was Toy Story. * Also seen on A Bug’s Life, Toy Story 2, Monsters, Inc., Finding Nemo, The Incredibles and Cars. * The last film to use this logo was Ratatouille. Editor’s Note: A nicely done logo. 7th Logo (May 19, 2000-April 14, 2006) Nicknames: “The Castle III”, “‘2000s Castle” Logo: On a black background, we see the 1985 logo, only that everything is in orange. Closing Title: The still version. At least two films used the opening variant. FX/SFX: Flash animation. Music/Sounds: None or the opening theme. Availability: Rare. First seen on Dinosaur and last appeared on The Wild. Editor’s Note: None. 8th Logo (July 7, 2006- ) Nicknames: “The Castle IV”, “‘2000s Castle II”, “CGI Castle II”, “Ultra Common Castle III” Logo: On a night sky we see a star twinkling. The camera pans down to reveal a redone castle as fireworks appear. A pixie dust forms “WALTDiSNEY” in its famous script, only slightly different from the 1985 logo. “PICTURES” fades in underneath. Variant: Starting in 2011, “WALT” and “PICTURES” is dropped, leaving only the “DiSNEY” text. This was made to fit other devices similar to the iPod. FX/SFX: CGI. Music/Sounds: A lush theme based on “When You Wish Upon a Star”, completely different from the 4th logo, composed by Mark Mancina. The post-November 2011 version, has subtle changes with louder sound effects. This version is currently used as an alternate. Some films have the opening theme. The pre-2016 closing version has pixie dust sounds or silence. Availability: Extremely common. * The first film to use this logo was Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man’s Chest. * The “DiSNEY” version first appeared on The Muppets. Editor’s Note: None.